


pada satu waktu

by NairelRaslain



Category: 3TELO - garekinclong
Genre: #LALUAPA, Lugu adalah Lugu kita yang lugu, M/M, hanya anu, katanya sih genre family, telo secret santa, tyda anu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: “Mas Gil belum pulang?” [Untuk Telo Secret Santa; wish milik Reasta]





	pada satu waktu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : _3TELO_ merupakan properti sah milik garekinclong.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
> detail-detail yang ada (yang sekiranya tidak sesuai dengan canon-nya) dituliskan demi kelancaran alur. mohon diiyakan saja ya hehehe.
> 
> yang berhak memberikan kata canon adalah Yang Mulia Garekinclong semata.

Ada suara pintu yang terayun membuka.

Pandangan Lus yang tadinya tertancap penuh pada layar televisi praktis bergulir, menemukan Lugu yang sedang menutup pintu di belakang dengan sebelah tangan mengucek mata. Lus menggeser tubuhnya, tahu bahwa sehabis ini Lugu pasti akan duduk di sebelahnya.

Seperti perkiraan Lus, si bungsu itu merayap perlahan (masih dengan mengucek mata dan menguap singkat) dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

“Sudah selesai tugasnya?”

Namun, Lugu malah memberikan cengiran lebar disertai jawaban, “ _Ketiduran_ ”, yang diucapkan tanpa dosa. Melihat Lugu yang ketiduran sehabis pulang sekolah (dan mungkin dalam proses mengerjakan tugas), Lus tidak jadi merepet. Serta-merta ingat bagaimana melelahkannya (sekaligus membosankannya) masa sekolahnya dulu.

Karenanya, Lus hanya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Lugu sambil bilang, “Yasudah, sekarang istirahat dulu lagi sebentar, asal nanti tugasnya kelar sebelum Mas Gil pulang.”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Masmu yang satu itu ‘kan yang paling ketat soal urusan tugas dan pendidikan.” Lus menerawang. Mendadak bergidik membayangkan Gil merepet panjang lebar soal kewajiban-seorang-pelajar dan sebagainya. “Mending kamu selesaikan dulu, sana.”

Lugu memberengut tanpa memperhitungkan jiwa lemah seorang Halusetya Balakosa—tunggu, memangnya kenapa?

“Gimana, sih, tadi katanya aku suruh istirahat lagi dulu, sekarang malah disuruh nugas dulu.”

Oh, jadi ini yang disebut dengan sebuah serangan untuk menguji jiwa lemah seorang lelaki sejati—hah? Apa? Sebentar, sepertinya kesadaran Lus ikut-ikutan belum terkumpul sepenuhnya padahal dirinya tidak habis tidur.

Lus membuat dirinya sendiri terbatuk kecil. “Nanti jangan seret Mas kalau Mas Gil ngamuk, ya?”

Tanpa diduga, Lugu membuat ekspresi seolah dirinya bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan mudah. Tentu saja dilengkapi jawaban meyakinkan berupa, “ _Serahkan pada Lugu”,_ yang semakin membuat Lus bertanya-tanya apakah titik kelemahan Gil sudah ditemukan. Sebentar, Lus harus tahu itu apa meski sebenarnya Lus sudah bisa menebak—

“Mungkin nanti aku temenin Mas Gil tidur. Siapa tahu Mas Gil jadi diem.”

—dan Lus ingin berteriak; _kembalikan Lugu-ku yang dulu, Oh Tuhan_!

Demi melihat Lugu yang masih memasang senyum kebanggaan, Lus hanya bisa mengelus dadanya sendiri.

Detik ini juga, bendera perang telah dikibarkan—sebentar, untuk apa?

 

* * *

 

 

Saluran televisi yang diganti-ganti Lugu berhenti pada acara komedi. Mungkin Lugu bosan dan akhirnya menyerah karena tidak menemukan acara yang bagus atau mungkin diam-diam Lugu menyukai acara komedi.

Uh, oke, Lus tidak bisa membayangkannya, tapi entah kenapa terdengar _lebih waras_ ketimbang Drama Korea. Satu nama mendadak masuk ke dalam kepala. Lus menolak mengakui fakta tersebut. Lupakan.

“Mas Gil kok tumben ya belum pulang?”

Sepasang mata Lus praktis mengarah ke jam dinding yang diletakkan di dinding, sebelah atas televisi. Hampir petang. “Mungkin ada yang masih diurus, Dek. Makanya agak telat.”

Lugu menggumam saja.

“Mau teh?”

Lugu menatap Lus dengan ekspresi lucu. Kepalanya bergerak menatap meja di hadapan yang hanya berisi setoples keripik singkong lalu menatap Lus lama.

Baiklah, serangan yang lain lagi.

“Mas buatin kalau Dek Ugu mau.”

Lugu mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya baru mengerti. “Aku mau es krim aja, Mas.”

Lus membuang napas. “Nggak ada es krim buat orang yang baru bangun tidur dan belum makan. Paham?”

Ini adalah perubahan ekspresi Lugu yang Lus suka; mata yang memelotot lamat, bahu naik dengan agak menyentak, lalu kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada tinggi seakan terjepit. “Itu ‘kan peraturannya Mas Gil!”

“Peraturan di rumah ini,” ucap Lus meralat sambil diam-diam menikmati tiap ekspresi yang adiknya tampilkan.

Belum menyerah, Lugu sepertinya sedang memutar otak untuk mencari argumen lainnya. “Mmm … mmm … Mas Lus ‘kan nggak pernah bilang gitu—jangan bilang barusan!” Lugu menyentak keras (dan Lus, Demi Tuhan, menahan tawa untuk tidak keluar itu benar-benar sulit, rupanya), lalu melanjutkan kembali, “Hngg nanti malem aku tidur sama Mas Lus, deh. Ya, ya? Es krim, ya?”

Lugu sepertinya tidak tahu betapa _bahaya_ kalimat yang barusan diucapkan itu. Lus diam, menatap Lugu lama tepat di mata, tetapi Lugu, sekali lagi, sepertinya memang benar-benar tidak tahu karena anak itu malah balas menatap dengan penuh permohonan.

Lus pening untuk beberapa alasan.

“Tugasmu nggak akan selesai kalau nanti malem tidur sama Mas, lho.”

“Hm? Bukannya bisa lebih cepet selesai?” Lugu tampak menerawang. “Mas Lus ‘kan bisa ngajarin Lugu. Ya … ‘kan? Jangan bilang Mas Lus segitu teganya bikin Lugu harus tertatih-tatih menyelesaikan tugas kejam itu, loh, Mas!”

_Uh, Lugu, sebenarnya masmu memang setega itu, lho._ Lus memijat sepanjang hidung. _Tuhan, maafkan hamba yang berjiwa lemah ini._

Setelah membuang napas, Lus menarik dirinya sendiri. Dan Lus mengucap, “Bikin teh”, tanpa repot-repot menoleh ketika Lugu bertanya dirinya akan ke mana.

Lus mendadak yakin dirinya perlu sesuatu untuk membuat otaknya kembali steril.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmm kok Mas Gil belum balik juga, ya.”

Lus menyesap kembali teh beraroma melati dari cangkirnya. “Sebentar lagi, mungkin.”

Pada akhirnya, ketika Lus kembali dari dapur dengan dua cangkir penuh teh dalam genggaman, Lugu duduk di lantai dengan dua buku terbuka di atas meja. Katanya, Lugu memilih menyambi mengerjakan tugas Matematika selama menunggu Gil pulang (sekalian kalau tidak bisa nanti tanya ke Lus—yang demi, Lus berdoa dalam hati semoga level mata pelajaran Matematika SMP belum meningkat kesulitannya. Titelnya sebagai mas, anak kuliahan, dan tentunya, laki-laki sejati, bisa ambruk begitu saja kalau Lus ketahuan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Lugu dari jeratan soal-soal sialan itu).

Cangkir teh Lugu sudah kosong. Diperhatikannya Lugu yang sedang menyalin soal. “Tumben tanya Mas Gil terus.”

“Oh, soalnya Mas Gil bilang nggak bisa lama-lama mikir kerja.” Jeda sejenak. Lugu mengaduk-aduk kotak pensil, mencari sesuatu. Lus mengangguk. Terlalu lama kerja memang bikin kepala sakit. Dirinya kembali menyesap teh dan Lugu menemukan apa yang dia cari—penghapus, kemudian melanjutkan, “Mas Gil bilang dia gampang kangen sama aku. Biasanya Mas Gil juga rajin sms, tapi tadi nggak ada sms. Tumben.”

Lus hampir menyembur kalau dirinya tidak ingat di meja buku-buku Lugu terbuka lebar. Tentu saja Lus tahu bahwa Gil memang maniak Lugu nomor satu, tapi … oke, sepertinya Lus akan mempertimbangkan soal mengibarkan bendera peperangan.

Cangkir teh diletakkan kembali ke atas meja, agak di sudut. Mencegah kemungkinan tersenggol dan tumpah mengotori buku Lugu. Memilih untuk menelan semua pertanyaan dan entah apa, Lus akhirnya menatap layar televisi. Acara komedi itu rupanya belum selesai.

Namun, demi dewa kerecehan, hari itu dirinya tidak bisa memahami guyonan para komedian tersebut dan bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa penonton di studio bisa tertawa seheboh itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Tugas Matematika (laknat) Lugu akhirnya selesai. Gil belum juga pulang.

Lus dan Lugu masih di duduk di sofa dengan layar televisi menyala, menampilkan acara bincang-bincang bersama aktor papan atas, cangkir teh kosong, keripik singkong yang ludes, dan dengan harapan Gil akan pulang setidaknya membawa makan malam. Kadang, ada saatnya malas memasak, lagi pula ini giliran Gil yang memasak.

Omong-omong, Lus merasa harus berbangga hati mampu membantu mengerjakan tugas Matematika Lugu meski hanya satu nomor saja. Satu soal Matematika terpecahkan adalah sebuah keajaiban yang pantas disyukuri, Kawan, jangan salah.

“Memangnya Mas nggak ada tugas?”

Lus menggumam. “Nggak ada,” _yang perlu dikerjakan sebelum_ deadline _mencekik leher,_ sambungnya dalam hati. Lugu tampak percaya dan mengangguk saja.

Sudah hampir jam setengah delapan malam. Mungkin hari ini sangat sibuk untuk Gil. Sebenarnya Lus juga berharap kakaknya cepat pulang—ah, berharap pada makan malam yang semoga saja Gil bawa, sih. Perutnya sudah menjerit-jerit. omong-omong.

Sepasang mata Lus mengamati Lugu baik-baik yang tampak begitu fokus dengan acara televisi. Kalau sedang diam dan diperhatikan dari dekat, Lus baru percaya bahwa Lugu sudah semakin besar.

Pandangan Lus jatuh ke pinggang Lugu. Kalau tidak salah itu salah satu titik geli Lugu. Demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya, telunjuk Lus diarahkan menuju pinggang itu dan menusuknya diam-diam.

“Mas!”

Mendapat respons galak dari Lugu, kepala Lus bergerak-gerak. “Oh, benar, ya.”

“Benar apanya!” Lugu menyalak. “Mas bukannya tahu kalau aku nggak suka di—Mas!”

Lus tertawa panjang. “Bosen,” katanya. Dan jawaban Lus kembali mendapatkan tatapan ganas dari Lugu.

“Jangan pikir aku nggak tahu kelemahan Mas Lus, ya!”

Senyum Lus tertarik, terbentuk panjang. “Hoo. Memangnya apa—“

Dalam satu kerjapan mata, Lus disadarkan bahwa Lugu, adik kecilnya yang lucu, baru saja mendorongnya dan anak itu sekarang sedang duduk di atas perutnya dengan tangan mencekik lehernya.

Sebentar, sebentar, ini posisi apa?

Lus tertampar ketika rasa geli menyerang. Rupanya jemari Lugu sudah merambat dan sedang mengelus daun telinganya. Pandangan Lus berkabut.

Lugu tertawa-tawa. “Oh, bener, ya. Mas Gil pernah nggak sengaja bilang.”

Lus, tanpa perlu ditanya, terpicu.

“Oh, begitu, ya.” Lus menjawab, separuh ingin terlihat mengancam, tapi gagal karena geli menyerang.

Akhirnya tangan Lus diangkat naik, merambat menggelitik pinggang Lugu. Dan Lus harus rela merasakan tekanan ketika Lugu terjatuh dan dada keduanya membentur. Itu cukup menyakitkan, omong-omong.

Senyum Lus mengembang. “Gimana?”

Lus harus menyimpan ini baik-baik. Lugu yang tertawa separuh marah adalah kelemahannya yang lain—oh, agak melenceng. Biarkan saja.

“Kalian ngapain?”

_Whops_!

Tuan maniak Lugu nomor satu sudah kembali, rupanya.

“Mas Gil!”

Lugu yang pertama kali merespons. Tampaknya Lugu lupa sedang menindih Lus karena dengan penuh antusias yang berlebihan, Lugu bangkit secepat kilat. Lus mengaduh, perutnya mendadak seakan ditekan beban dua kali lipat berat badan Lugu.

Oh, ya, Lugu masih duduk di atas perutnya, tampaknya sedang mengendus-endus. “Nasi goreng!” Lus mendadak melihat bintang dalam kedua mata Lugu. Setelah itu, adik lucu itu langsung memelesat, bilang mau mengambil piring untuk mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu, Lus harus berhadapan dengan tuan maniak Lugu nomor satu yang masih memberikan setatapan tajam padanya. Lus meringis, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar di sofa. “Tumben pulang agak telat, Mas.”

Gil, meski terlihat jelas enggan sekali, menjawab, “Ada rapat.”

Lus mengangguk saja. Matanya dilempar menuju sembarang arah, asal bukan pada Gil. Ah, tanpa harus memastikan pun Lus tahu Gil masih menancapkan tatapan mata padanya. Diam-diam, Lus merasa harus tertawa (meski di dalam hati saja).

_Oh iya._ “Lugu nanyain Mas terus loh, dari tadi.”

Senyum Lus mengembang begitu melihat Gil mendadak lunak (sedikit). “Oh?”

“Iya. Mas tumbenan pulang telat, sih.” Lus menyambung, masih dengan senyumnya. “Ah, tapi sayang, ya ....”

“ _Sayang_?” Gil mengerjap. “Apanya?”

Lus tertawa pendek. Matanya menatap Gil penuh arti. “Iya, sayang banget, ya, nanti malem, Lugu minta tidur sama aku.”

Ah, Gil juga memiliki perubahan ekspresi yang lucu sekali. Lus ingin tertawa keras, tapi ditelannya kemudian karena Lugu kembali dari dapur membawa tiga piring dan tampak heran karena Gil tiba-tiba bertanya banyak hal.

 

 

Sepertinya keduanya lupa bahwa sebenarnya Lugu lebih senang tidur sendiri dan yang lebih sering tidur berdua sebenarnya adalah Gil dan Lus sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> haloo, hehehehehe #APA
> 
> btw ternyata nulis tiga bersaudara yang diam-diam humu ini seru abis! hehehehehehehehe #UDAH
> 
> a-aku kebablasan bikin nyerempet-nyerempet mohon dimaklumi, ya, orang dari clong sendiri aja udah ketahuan kok mereka emang diem-diem anu. #APA(2) btw aku meragukan keluguan seorang Lugu, tapi biarkanlah dia menjadi Lugu yang lugu. #GMN
> 
> terus, semoga cha suka ya sama hadiahnyaXD semoga bisa dinikmati seperti aku yang menikmati proses nulisnya hw. ohiya, aku ambil yang momen Lus sama Lugu aja bikos aku mau nunggu canon-nya aja soal Bapak Dery dari kinclong hehehehehe.
> 
> oh, lagi, makasih buat clong yang udah bikin secret santa ini, ya! semoga 3TELO makin jaya!


End file.
